Asesino de mi corazón
by Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1
Summary: Laughing Jack. Uno de los creepypastas mas temidos; siempre haciendo sufrir a los niños...pero todo daria un giro de 180 gradoas cuando conociera...a Leila. Esa niña que desperto en en curiosidad, sobre-protección, obseción...y amor. Ahora que Leila a cumplido 15 años, es hora de poner en marcha su plan para que esa niña...sea toda suya. ¿Quieres ver como va? Entra y descucrelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y a todas. Pues aquí les traigo OTRA nueva historia; pues aprovechando que ando escribiendo mucho últimamente –que no suba rápido los capítulos es otra cosa– y como ya debieron haber notado, esta es mi segunda historia de los creepypastas. Y esta vez será un Laughing Jack x Leila. Bueno, ahora sin más preámbulo…eh aquí…el primer capítulo…**

Capítulo. 1. Cuando te conocí

Eran las 3 de la mañana. Nos encontramos en una casa que se ubica prácticamente junto al lado del bosque, separándolos solo por una cerca electrificada. Pero bueno, volviendo al tema. Vemos como un ente con apariencia de payaso se escabulle dentro de dicha casa. Recorre un largo pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del fondo. Con ayuda de su nube negra, pasa por debajo de la puerta evitando hacer cualquier ruido.

Y ahí estaba.

Lucio.

Un niño de 12 años que ha tenido en la mira desde hace varias semanas. Logro engañarlo diciéndole que era su amigo imaginario; y ahora, por fin podría "jugar" con él, al igual que había hecho con Isaac y con todos los demás niños con los que se había encontrado.

-Veamos, ¿Cómo jugare contigo?- susurraba para sí mismo –tal vez te arranque los dientes primero o podría abrirte y sacarte los órganos uno por uno…valla, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer; pero supongo que empezare sacándote los ojos, si no vez quien te está matando será más aterrador para ti-

Jack saco unas largas tijeras, las cuales acercaba cada vez más a los ojos de Lucio. Estaba a punto de empezar a cortar el primero…

 _Tap…tap…tap…_

Cuando escucho pasos que se acercaban; así que decidió ocultarse en el armario que quedaba frente a la cama. Una vez que termino de esconderse, la puerta del cuarto se abrió, dejando ver como una pequeña niña entraba. La verdad, no sabía quién era esa niña, no la había visto antes. Entonces, vio cómo se colocaba al lado de Lucio y empezaba a moverlo un poco.

-Lucio…Lucio-

Laughing Jack nunca había escuchado una voz como la de esa niña. Tan suave, un poco aniñada y muy dulce. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Volvió a concentrarse en la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos al ver que Lucio se empezaba a despertar.

-Ahhh- bostezo -¿Qué pasa, hermanita?-

-No puedo dormir, tuve una pesadilla- respondió al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su conejito de peluche -¿puedo dormir contigo, hermanito?-

-Claro que si Leila, entra- dijo Lucio al mismo tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que su hermana se acostara -¿estas cómoda?-

-Sí, gracias Lucio-

No paso mucho para que ambos hermanos cayeran dormidos.

Laughing Jack salió de su escondite y se acercó a donde estaban ambos infantes.

-Perfecto, ahora tendré doble diversión jajajaja- decía lo más bajo posible

Leila empezó a removerse en su lugar con el ceño fruncido. Pareciera que estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Jack se quedó viéndola por unos momentos, parecía que en realidad estaba sintiendo mucho miedo. Acercó una de sus manos hacia la pequeña niña, pero la retiro rápidamente estando algo inseguro de lo que estaba pensando en hacer. Finalmente, volvió a acercar su mano y con sus garras empezó a acariciarle cuidadosamente la mejilla. Leila pareció calmarse ante aquel tacto. Laughing Jack no podía creer que existiera una piel tan suave…tan delicada.

-Ahhh- suspiro Leila con una pequeña sonrisa

Laughing Jack rio para sus adentros. Esta niña le parecía muy tierna…e interesante.

Empezó a acariciarle también su cabello. Leila ya no parecía tener pesadillas, ahora parecía que tenía un lindo sueño, pues no dejaba de sonreír. Laughing se había olvidado completamente que estaba ahí para matar a Lucio, para ahora parecía que era mucho más importante quedarse a ver a Leila. Y estaba tan concentrado en acariciarle la cara y el cabello, que solo se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo.

 _-¿Qué? ¿Estuve aquí tres horas solamente mirando a esta niña?-_ pensaba atónito

Se dio cuenta que Lucio empezaba a levantarse y también escucho como al menos dos personas se acercaban al cuarto. Así que sin perder tiempo, se dirigió a la ventana para salir por ahí; dio un último vistazo a la pequeña niña y con resignación se fue hacia el bosque. Al estar ya oculto entre los árboles, observo como unos minutos después, ambos hermanos salían a jugar al patio que formaba una pequeña parte del bosque, claro…sin llegar a estar muy cerca de la valla electrificada. El solamente se concentraba en la niñita con la que había estado el resto de la noche; no sabía muy bien que era, pero si sabia y admitía…que estaba empezando a sentir algo por esa niña.

-Leila- susurro –lindo nombre- decía con una sonrisa

 **Una semana después**

Desde aquella noche. Laughing Jack dedicaba sus días enteros o a veces solo la mayoría, a observar a Leila. Aún seguía sin saber bien que sentía por esta niña, tal vez quería saber de ella para luego matarla o simplemente le daba curiosidad. Pero de algo de lo que si podía estar seguro…es que estaba empezando a tener una obsesión con Leila, no sabía muy bien el porqué, pero así era. ¿Qué cómo sabía que estaba obsesionado? Pues porque desde que la conoció, supo que ella tiene 5 años; cumple el 19 de marzo; no le gusta socializar mucho; prefiere estar con su hermano mayor; sus colores favoritos son el morado y el negro; le gusta mucho dibujar; no le gustaba usar vestidos o faldas; su mascota soñada es un murciélago; su papá es policía; sus sándwiches favoritos son los de jamón con queso amarillo, queso de hebra, chile y mostaza; su fruta favorita era la uva verde; no le gustan las cerezas; quiere aprender robótica y su pastel favorito es el de oreo…todo eso en una sola semana.

Ahora mismo, Leila se encontraba sola jugando en el patio. Pues sus padres y su hermano habían ido a comprar la despensa, pero ella había decidido quedarse. Jack la cuidaba desde el bosque, no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un solo segundo. De un momento a otro, se escuchó como algo se rompía dentro de la casa. Leila se levantó, tomo a su conejito de peluche y entro para ver qué había pasado. El payaso fue tras de ella quedándose a fuera para que no lo descubriera y espiándola desde la ventana. El ruido había venido de la sala; cuando Leila llego ahí, no podía creer lo que veía.

Había un ladrón en su casa.

El ladrón –el cual no traía pasamontañas– vio a Leila, pero al no encontrar a una niña de 5 años como una amenaza, dejo todo lo que había robado a un lado y se acercó a ella.

-Hola pequeñita- dijo el tipo el cual parecía tener cerca de 30 años

Leila retrocedió inmediatamente -¿Qué hace en mi casa?- dijo con desconfianza

-Solo vi algunas cosas que me gustaron y entre para tomarlas-

-Pues regréselas, no le pertenecen- decía con enojo

-Valla, valla, para ser muy pequeña tienes carácter…y también eres muy bonita- decía para después intentar acaríciale la mejilla, pero ella retrocedió rápidamente

Laughing Jack estaba furioso. Nadie pero NADIE más que él podía acariciarla o si quiera pensar en acariciarla. Solamente EL podía tocarla y nadie más.

-¿Sabes? Cuando regrese a mi casa iré por un helado- decía el sujeto al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Leila -¿quieres acompañarme?-

-¡No, déjeme en paz!- le grito Leila, pero antes de que intentara correr, el tipo la acorralo contra la pared

El sujeto la tomo por el mentón para que lo viera fijamente al mismo tiempo que él se acercaba a su rostro. Laughing Jack al ver lo que el tipo estaba por hacer, la ira lo invadió y estaba decidido a entrar y torturar a ese desperdicio de humanidad de la peor manera posible; pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, vio como Leila sacaba un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y apuñalo al tipo en las piernas, haciendo que cayera al piso por el dolor y empezara a desangrarse. Leila corrió hasta donde estaba el teléfono y llamo a la estación de policía

- _Policía_ \- respondieron del otro lado

-¡Mike!- casi grito Leila al reconocer la voz del compañero de su papá

 _-¿Leila? ¿Por qué llamaste? ¿Está todo bien?-_

-¡No! Un ladrón entro a la casa e intento tocarme- decía con algo de miedo en su voz

 _-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas de ahí, iremos enseguida!-_

-Está bien- Leila colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo con dirección a su cuarto, donde Laughing Jack ya se encontraba para cuidarla mejor

 **Un rato después**

La policía ya se estaba llevando al ladrón. El cual tenía varios cargos por robo, allanamiento de morada y por secuestro de niños. Luis, Laura y Lucio se encontraban abrazando a Leila y agradeciendo a Dios de que ella estuviera bien. Mientras tanto, Jack veía todo desde un árbol, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

El. Siempre buscando el sufrimiento de los niños.

Pero ahora, buscando el bienestar de Leila.

Ahora sabía que es lo que tenía. Lo que sentía por Leila. Una sola palabra, la cual cambiaba toda su inmortal vida.

Amor

Él estaba enamorado de Leila

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Bueno espero que les allá gustado. Este fic llevaba meses en mi cabeza y cuando digo meses en que son MESES. Bueno, dejen review diciéndome que les pareció, si quieren que lo siga o que de qué. Ok, nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	2. Siempre cerca de ti

**Hola a todos y a todas. Aquí vengo con el segundo capítulo de este fic que no me dejaba en paz, pero…eso ya se los explique. De acuerdo, supongo que ya todos conocen el protocolo ¿verdad? Primero el "Respondiendo reviews" y ya después vamos con el capítulo. ¡Pues bien, vamos a ello!...jaja ya me parezco a Zellen XD, si no lo conocen se los recomiendo, es un gran youtuber**

 **Jazminjo: Pues ya somos dos: Laughing Jack es mi… ¡segundo Creepy favorito! Era el primero pero luego conocí a Erick de "Scream of Blood" y…el resto ya es historia. Gracias que bueno que te están gustando. Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfrutes el capítulo.**

 **Nuvil Angela: Y ya vamos tres *hace un abrazo grupal entre las tres escritoras* De nada, igual ya tenía ganas de hacer un fic así. En eso no te equivocas…típico de los Cuchillo Muerto. Bueno, eso es todo, disfruta el capítulo.**

… **y ya se acabó, ¿ven? No tardamos nada. Ok, antes de empezar con el capítulo, quiero decirles que en Wattpad –PrincesaMorada19 así me llamo allá– empecé a publicar mi fic "Mi nueva vida" con mínimos cambios, nada del otro mundo, PERO… muy pronto –no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente– empezare a publicar un libro, que al igual que este fic, no me ha dejado en paz y finalmente decidí subirlo…pero allá, ya que Wattpad se especializa más en libros que en fanfics…prácticamente lo contrario a fanfiction…por eso, les agradecería eternamente que cuando lo publique pasen a leerlo y a decirme que les parece, no importa si solo pasan a leer el prólogo, pero me gustaría saber lo que los demás –ustedes– opinan de mi libro. Bueno, me tarde un poco con esto ¡así que ya sin más preámbulo! Eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 2. Siempre cerca de ti

Era un día tranquilo, soleado con pocas nubes. Pero mejor centrémonos nuestra atención en aquella escuela privada, que justamente acaba de dar el timbre de salida.

Podemos ver a una Leila de 15 años saliendo de la escuela con dirección a su casa. En el camino siente esa extraña sensación de sentirse observa, sin embargo, ya es normal para ella sentirse así, después de todo…ha sentido lo mismo desde que tiene 5 años…ya se ha vuelto común para ella todo eso, por lo que no le toma mucha importancia. En el transcurso, Leila decide ponerse a leer, saliéndose totalmente de la realidad, como consecuencia, no ve que va directo a una alcantarilla sin tapa. Entonces…una mano con garras negras y mangas blanco y negro, salió del callejón justo al lado y movió la tapa hasta la alcantarilla, salvando a Leila de la inevitable caída. Leila sigue tan concentrada leyendo, que no sabe que está cruzando la calle y que está a punto de ser atropellada. De la nada, su libro sale volando hasta el otro lado de la calle, por lo que Leila va corriendo tras él, esquivando de milagro el auto que para nada había reducido la velocidad.

-Ay no- dice al ver que su libro termino lleno de tierra

Al ver que se encontraba en el parque, tomo asiento en una banca y se dedicó a limpiar su libro. En ese momento, escucho como alguien tomaba una foto, miro a su alrededor con simple curiosidad…pero no había nadie tomando fotos. Le pareció extraño, pero le restó importancia y siguió con lo suyo.

 **Pov Leila**

Qué raro, pero no puedo ponerme a pensar en eso, tengo que llegar rápido a la casa o mamá y papá se preocuparan. Dios…como fui tan tonta para dejar que el libro se me cayera, sobre todo porque lo acabo de comprar; ¡por favor Dios, que pueda quitar toda esta tierra! Que pensándolo bien…es lado… ¡por favor Dios, que pueda quitar este lodo!

…

…

…

Ok, el lodo en lugar de quitarse solo está ensuciando más mi libro. Oficialmente paso de estar molesta y enojada a estar asustada y preocupada ¡Ay mi libro! Les suplique a mis papás que me lo compraran y apenas hace dos semanas me dieron el dinero para poder comprarlo. Estaba a punto de terminarlo ¡y ahora me pasa esto!

¿Ah? Podría jurar que sentí como alguien me jalaba levemente el cabello, pero no hay nadie detrás de mí.

 _ **¡Fush!**_

¿Pero qué…? ¡Mi libro! ¡Mi libro ya no está!

Es que…como…si…si yo estaba…como…

-¡Ahhh!- grito de frustración al mismo tiempo que me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas, que bueno que sigo en la banca, de no ser así, ahora mismo estaría hincada en el piso

¡Aja! De seguro son los imbéciles de mis compañeros que intentan fastidiarme aún más. Pero antes de empezar a gritarles que esto no es gracioso, me llega un mensaje de mamá:

 _¿Leila dónde estás? ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Tu padre, Lucio y yo estamos preocupados. Responde pronto, por favor._

Que mal. Ya empezaron con los mensajes. Debo irme ya…supongo que tendré que olvidarme de mi libro…lo extrañare.

-Ahhh- suspiro derrotada y me voy corriendo a casa

 **Fin Pov Leila**

 **Pov Laughing Jack**

Veo como Leila suspira y se va corriendo a su casa. Como siempre la sigo de cerca, asegurándome de que no le pase nada. Cuando veo que ha llegado bien, puedo irme tranquilo. Veo su libro entre mis manos, la vi tan preocupada…no me gusta verla así, después de todo fue mi culpa que su libro se ensuciara por tirarlo. Me convierto en mi nube negra y me voy directo a la creepyhouse. Al llegar, veo como como Masky, Hoodie, Toby y Jeff veían la tele mientras Sally jugaba con Smile y Grinny. Slender de seguro salió a matar; perfecto….así nadie me molestara. Voy hasta mi cuarto y al entrar…sé que ahora mismo estoy sonriendo como tonto.

Mi cuarto está repleto de fotos de Leila. No sé exactamente porque estoy tan obsesionado con ella, sé que estoy enamorado de ella no soy tonto ni lento, pero… ¿estar tan obsesionado es algo normal? No lo sé, pero tampoco mentiré diciendo que no me gusta estarlo. Gracias a ser tan obsesivo con ella, la vigilo, por lo que paso todo el día con ella sin que se dé cuenta. Ella no tiene ningún secreto del que no me allá enterado ya; se todo sobre ella. Y precisamente…toda ella me encanta, siento que es perfecta. Le gusta el terror, no es nada superficial ni creída, se comporta infantilmente, le encantan las cosas afiladas: los cuchillos son sus favoritos…simplemente perfecta. Al menos lo es para mí.

Me recuesto en mi cama y veo la pared que está repleta de fotos de ella, en la mayoría está sonriendo, también hay otras donde está dibujando, leyendo, escuchando música, comiendo, durmiendo y la lista sigue. Pase mis garras en una donde ella está saltando de alegría, fue cuando le regale su segundo cuchillo; se alegró tanto por algo que yo le di…no hay mejor sensación que la ese momento. En ese momento me entristecí porque ese grandioso momento no podía durar por siempre, por lo que tome la foto y hasta el momento sigue siendo una de mis favoritas.

Las fotos no es lo único que tengo de ella. También eh tomado uno que otro de sus blocks de dibujo, sus dibujos me encantan, siempre dice que cualquiera dibuja mejor que ella, pero a mí me gusta más como ella lo hace. También me eh quedado con algunas de sus ropas. La mayoría son sudaderas y el resto son blusas o sus pantalones y tengo pocos pares de sus zapatos. Lo hago porque de alguna forma, es como tenerla cerca de mí y también porque enojada se ve muy linda.

-Ahhh, será mejor que empiece a limpiar ese libro-

 **Fin Pov Laughing Jack**

 **Pov Narradora**

 **Con Leila**

-Como odio la tarea- decía al mismo tiempo que estaba recostada en su escritorio –quiero jugar videojuegos y dibujar-

Leila había reprobado lógica ¿Por qué? Lo único que ella siempre contestaba a eso era: " _La lógica no es para mí, prefiero imaginar que pensar"_ así de simple. Y como consecuencia, la profa les había dejado más tarea que de costumbre, por lo que se resignó a terminar toda la tarea, así que se puso sus audífonos para al menos no aburrirse totalmente, coloco la canción My inmortal de Evanescence y siguió con la masacre que era hacer su tarea.

 **Tres horas después**

El sufrimiento de Leila por fin había terminado. Ahora tenía el resto del día libre y que mejor forma de pasarlo que dibujando. Así que tomo su block, lápiz, sacapuntas, borrador y por ultimo pero no menos importante…sus queridos y preciados cuchillos y al ya tener todo, salió al patio.

Siempre le había gustado mucho más dibujar en el patio que adentro en su casa, tal vez fuera que le gustaba recostarse y ver las nubes pasar o el bosque que estaba al otro lado de la cerca electrificada que le daba un poco de misterio y suspenso al ambiente; fuera lo que fuera, le gustaba. Empezó a dibujar el bosque, siempre había querido entrar…pero su padre se lo tenía estrictamente prohibido, y si en todos estos 15 años hubo algo que Leila no aprendió…fue a desobedecer a sus papás. Siempre les tuvo mucho respeto y entendía que ellos eran la autoridad que mandaba sobre ella, tal vez era por eso que no podía ni pensar en no hacerles caso.

-Bosque, bosque, pequeño gran bosque, ¿algún día podre yo entrar en lo más profundo de tus ser?- recitaba al mismo tiempo que lo anotaba en su dibujo ya terminado –claro que no- dijo para sí misma al mismo tiempo que cambiaba a una hoja en blanco

Y justamente en ese preciso momento en el bosuqe, oculto entre los árboles, se encontraba Laughing Jack vigilando a Leila como de costumbre. Él sabía que uno de los mayores deseos de su querida niña, era entrar al bosque, había intentado un millón de veces hacer que ella atravesara la cerca electrificada, ya fuera llevando cosas suyas al otro lado para que fuera a buscarlas o dejando varios libros apilados para llamar su atención; pero siempre que ella estaba a punto de intentarlo, su padre o su hermano salían y lo buscaban por ella. Y eso lo molestaba mucho, él quería tener una oportunidad de poder estar con Leila, poder abrazarla, besarla y sentirla junto a él, pero sobre todo…dejarle en claro de que ella era sola y únicamente…de él. De su propiedad. De nadie más.

Solamente suya.

 **En la noche**

Leila salía del baño ya con su pijama negro puesto. De su estante, tomo a su conejita de peluche Lili, no podía dormir sin ella, además de que también era su única amiga. En la escuela nadie quería acercarse a ella, pero ella aprendió a no hacer un drama por eso; con su hermano y Lili la bastaba y sobraba. Se preparaba para acostarse, cuando sintió una leve pero notable ráfaga de aire a sus espaldas, volteo pero al no ver nada regreso su vista hacia su cama y no podía creer lo que veía.

¡Ahí estaba su libro! ¡Estaba ahí y sobre todo limpio!

Lo tomo y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo al mismo tiempo que saltaba de emoción. Mientras tanto, Laughing tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra capturando el momento. Cuando él se aseguró que Leila ya estuviera dormida, camino hasta quedar a su lado y como hacia cada noche desde hace 10 años, comenzó a acariciar el rostro de Leila con sus garras.

A él le encantaba ver como Leila siempre cambiaba su rostro neutral a uno sonriente cuando hacia eso.

Le daba una pequeña esperanza de que ella podría corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Y aunque no fuera así…

Siempre estaría cerca de ella…cuidándola de cualquiera que intentara lastimarla.

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Bueno, chiquillos y chiquillas aquí son más de las doce de la noche, por lo tanto ya me tengo que ir a dormir o en el mejor de los casos a escribir otro capítulo de otra historia. Entonces, sin más ni más que decir. Nos leemos luego.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


	3. ¿Quién eres tú y por qué haces esto?

**Hola a todas, perdón por tardarme mil y un años en actualizar la historia pero…ya saben estoy ocupada y todo eso, sobre todo ahora que reprobé lógica –como odio esa materia– pero ahora después de no actualizar desde el año pasado XD ¡por fin está el tercer capítulo! Pero saben que antes va el "Respondiendo reviews"**

 **Jazminjo: Hola y nop, Laughing será obsesivo pero cuando él logre tener a Leila no quiere asustarla con fotos de ella bañándose. Muchas gracias, te agradezco que hayas esperando pacientemente mis actualizaciones. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Mely-chan: Gracias. Valla, tiempo si leer nada de ti, es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo. Si ya vi que me sigues, muchas gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. Gracias. Disfruta el capítulo.**

 **Corazón de Limón: Gracias por esperar. Jack es mi segundo creepy favorito, el tercero es Bloody painter y el primero es Erick de Scream of blood. Disfruta el capítulo.**

… **y eso fue todo. Y ahora sin más preámbulos…eh aquí…el capítulo…**

Capitulo. 3. ¿Quién eres tú y por qué haces esto?

Leila iba caminando por una calle que por desgracia estaba llena de una neblina terriblemente densa. Todo parecía desolado, como un pueblo fantasma. Siguió caminando sin un rumbo preciso, solo avanzaba hacia adelante. Al llegar a donde la neblina no dejaba ver nada, un hombre salió. Era el mismo que había intentado robar su casa cuando tenía 5 años. Intento tomar sus cuchillos pero para su sorpresa no los tenía, así que empezó a correr. No importaba cuán rápido fuera, el sujeto iba detrás de ella pisándole los talones; Leila tropezó y justo cuando el tipo estaba por agarrarla…se escuchó un grito ahogado. La menor de los Cuchillo Muerto alzo la mirada y solo se encontró con que estaba sola…

Y de la nada…

Sintió como unas garras acariciaban su mejilla. Pero en vez de sentir miedo…sentía una paz incomparable junto con una seguridad que no podía explicar. Sintió como las garras pasaban de su cara a su cabeza. Aun cuando notara que las garras eran sumamente afiladas y peligrosas, para ella era cálidas y protectoras. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar más de aquel dulce tacto, intento ver el rostro de quien la estuviera protegiendo y cuando estaba a punto de verlo…

 **Fin del sueño**

…despertó.

Leila se tallo los ojos al sentir los rayos de en su cara.

-Ahhh- suspiro –otra vez el mismo sueño-

En efecto, siempre ese era el mismo sueño que Leila tenia, desde hace 10 años, prácticamente ese era su sueño desde el día en que el ladrón llego; antes solo caminaba y de la nada alguien la acariciaba así. Desde entonces sentía curiosidad por quien sería aquella persona que tanto la protegía. Pero tenía una idea de quien había sido…

Con una sonrisa tomo su segundo cuchillos; un día simplemente apareció en la puerta de su casa con una nota que decía:

" _Para la única que ha hecho suspirar a mi oscuro y sádico corazón_

 _L. J."_

Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero aun así…cada vez que recordaba eso o veía su segundo cuchillo sentía cierta calidez en su corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando alejar todos esos pensamientos. Vio el reloj y noto que apenas eran las 5:30 am, tan temprano y lo primero que pensaba era eso. Se levantó y fue en busca de su sudadera morada; no tenía ganas de volver a dormir así que saldría a caminar.

 **Con Laughing Jack**

Mientras acariciaba a Leila sintió la incontrolable tentación de…besarla. Solía besarla en la mejilla, en la frente y en la nariz de vez en cuando, pero nunca antes la había besado en los labios y se preguntaba como seria. Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a su rostro y cuando estaba a 3 cm…se detuvo, si iba a besarla quería que ella estuviera despierta y que también quisiera.

En eso vio como Leila empezaba a despertar y no tuvo de otra más que convertirse en su nube negra e irse a ocultar al bosque. Desde ahí vio cómo su pequeña niña se levantaba y se preparaba para salir. Para su suerte, Leila tenía la costumbre de siempre caminar junto a cerca eléctrica, eso le permitía tenerla un poco cerca. Vio como ella salía de su casa junto con su cámara y sus cuchillos. Se quedó medio embobado viendo como Leila caminaba mientras veía los árboles que se veían tétricos y aterradores…pero que sabía que a ella solo le causaba más curiosidad para entrar ahí.

-¿Me pregunto que habrá del otro lado?- escucho decir a Leila –quisiera entrar al menos…una vez- después de decir eso tomo una foto y siguió caminando

-Con que entres una vez al bosque…te daré a entender que eres mía- susurro Jack dando una sonrisa sádica mostrando sus afilados colmillos

Después tomar varias fotos más, Leila fue a su casa, tomo su block de dibujo y se recostó en un árbol en su patio; estaba dibujando sin prestar mucha atención en realidad y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Jack aprovecho ese momento y fue junto a ella, le tomo una rápida foto para después sentarse a su lado, cargarla delicadamente y acomodarla en su pecho. Con sus garras tomo su rostro para después plantearle un casto beso en su nariz para después jugar con el cabello de ella. Vio como ella había hecho otro dibujo de garras acercarse a ella…

- _Eres más inteligente de lo que crees, mi pequeña Leili-_ pensaba al mismo tiempo que con su típica sonrisa arrancaba el dibujo y lo guardaba para el

De un momento a otro Leila empecé a moverse, Jack se preocupó de que lo descubriera, pero su cara de preocupación paso a una enorme sonrisa al ver que ella aun dormida lo abrazaba y se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Te…te…quie…ro- dijo dormida

Laughing Jack sonrió con ternura ante aquello y solo atino a acariciarle su mejilla mientras la abrazaba.

Pero por desgracia, la escena acabo cuando escucho como los padres de Leila se despertaban al igual que Lucio. Con tristeza se separó de ella y la volvía dejar recargada en el árbol como la encontró y convertido en su nube negra fue de regreso a la creepyhouse, debía dormir para acompañar a Leila más al rato pues tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo en casa de una compañera.

 **Un rato después**

 **Con Leila**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y Leila ya iba de salida directo a la casa de la peor compañera que podía tener. Vivían. Ella siempre se las arreglaba para amargarle todo en la escuela, la molestaba por no arreglarse tanto como ella o por ser muy anti-social pero sobre todo la molestaba por sus apellidos tan "extraños" según ella.

-No son extraños, son especiales- se dijo a si misma dándose ánimos

Para su desgracia, tenían que hacer una exposición en computadora sobre un tema libre, lo malo es que en su equipo aparte de Vivían también estaban sus dos seguidoras y dos de los chicos populares y como de costumbre ya sabía que le tocaría a ella hacer todo el trabajo…

Sería una pesada tarde

Mientras Leila iba inmersa en sus pensamientos, Laughing Jack desde una distancia prudente la veía desde arriba de las casas, el odiaba no solo a Vivían, sino también a todos los populares que se la pasaban tratando mal a SU niña; ganas de jugar con ellos no le faltaban, pero no quería darle una mala impresión a su dulce y peligrosa Leili. Cuando vio que ella ya había llegado se transformo en su nube negra y la empezó a observar desde una parte oscura de las escaleras del segundo piso.

-Bueno, ¿y de que tema vamos a hablar?- pregunto Leila

-Obviamente de ropa, pero no del tipo de ropa horrible que tu usas sino de ropa de marca…como la mía- dijo Vivían a lo cual sus dos "secuaces" no se negaron y hasta le aplaudieron

-No, es mejor que hablemos de futbol- menciono Jake, el más popular de la escuela y actual objetivo "amoroso" de Vivían

-No, mejor de…mi- dijo vanidosamente Blake, el segundo más popular y hermano de Jake

-Si así es la cosa, mejor de mí, será más interesante- opino Vivían

-¡Lo tengo! Que sea sobre los populares, ósea…de nosotros- dijo Jake

Todos estaban de acuerdo, todos menos Leila y Jack los cuales rodaban los ojos con frustración ¿Cómo es que había gente tan vanidosa?

-La profa dijo que nada que tenga que ver con ustedes…por eso fue que reprobaron la exposición pasada- les recordó Leila

-Agh, por desgracia la asesina y muerta viviente tiene razón- pronuncio Vivían sin importarle que Leila y el asesino que estaba en su casa estaban a nada de enterrarla viva

-Bueno, pues como otra vez yo hare todo, yo escogeré el tema- sentencio la castaña cruzada de brazos

-Agh, haz lo que quieras, mientras nosotros tengamos diez sin hacer nada habla hasta del incesto si quieres- contesto Vivían sin darle la más mínima importancia

Leila solo atino a darse un facepalm al ver la poca importancia que ellos le ponían a la tarea y a saber que la maestra había dejado en claro que nada si mismos, sexo, drogas etc. La pequeña de los Cuchillos Muerto se colocó frente a su computadora pensando sobre que podría hacer la exposición. Sintió una mirada sobre ella, pero nada nuevo…se ha sentido observada desde sus 5 años. Fue ahí cuando la idea perfecta llego. Muy emocionada tecleo con velocidad buscando la información necesaria, en serio, esa era la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido.

Y mientras ella investigaba con locura, Jack intentaba ver que hacía que su linda Leili sonriera así. Pero desde donde él estaba no podía ver nada así que solo le quedaba esperar a que ella terminara.

…

…

…

…

…

Ya había pasado como 2 horas desde que Leila había empezado con la exposición y de que sus compañeros se distrajeran hablando de ellos. La pequeña impopular estaba tan concentrada en lo suyo que un nervioso Blake se acercaba a ella. Él se sentó en la silla al lado de la de ella y empezó a pensar como iniciar una conversación con la más callada, aislada y en secreto para el…la mas hermosa de la clase.

-No tenemos que hablar ¿sabes?- menciono ella sorprendiéndolo y al mismo tiempo confundiéndolo –sé que solo me pusieron en su equipo para no tener que hacer nada y dejarme todo a mi…como siempre-

-Amm…yo…-

-Tengo mucho que hacer todavía, sigue con lo tuyo y yo en el trabajo ¿sí?- dijo sin despegar su mirada de la información que revisaba

Blake cabizbajo se levantó para ir directo a la sala con sus amigas y su hermano, pero se detuvo al escuchar como ella se reía con lo que sea que estuviera leyendo. Se armó de valor y regreso a su lado justo cuando ella se controlaba y dejaba de reír.

-Y… ¿de qué es la exposición?-

Leila lo miro de reojo por un momento antes de responderle fríamente –es de asesinos seriales-

-Wow…que…genial-

-No seas hipócrita, detesto que la gente lo sea- le contesto viéndolo con el ceño fruncido

-No es en serio, a mí también me interesan esas cosas- argumento rápidamente

-No te creo, ni siquiera conoces a los creepypastas- lo cayo esperando que se fuera y la dejara en paz

-Claro que los conozco, desde Zalgo hasta Candle Cove-

Leila se detuvo al escuchar eso y volteo a verlo sorprendida, no era posible que uno de los populares conociera a los creepypastas siendo ellos totalmente diferentes a lo que ellos solían seguir y gustar.

-¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tú los conozca?-

-Siempre me han gustado pero mi hermano me ha dicho que lo oculte porque no es…muy cool que digamos-

-¿De qué está hablando? No hay nada más genial que ellos, "personas comunes y corrientes" que perdieron la cordura y se dedican a matar- comento dedicándole a él ahora su total atención

-Es lo mismo que siempre le digo a mi hermano- Blake miraba como Leila le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que era realmente imposible que mostrara en la escuela -¿y cuál es tu favorito? El mío es Ben drowned-

-Ben es genial, me gusta su habilidad en los videojuegos, pero yo no tengo solo un favorito, tengo tres: Laughing Jack, Bloody painter y Erick-

Blake no podía creer que por fin estaba teniendo una conversación real con Leila. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué esos eran sus favoritos, cuando de repente se apagan todas las luces de la casa dejándolos a oscuras solamente con la luz de la computadora.

Laughing Jack ya había soportado suficiente viendo como ese imbécil de quinta coqueteaba con Leila. Ya era tarde y con esas condiciones, sabía que su niña se iría de regreso a su casa, de ese tonto de Blake se encargaría después.

-Así no puedo trabajar, mejor me voy y termino mañana- dicho y hecho, guardo su computadora y salió solamente despidiéndose de Blake.

 **Un rato después**

Por disgusto para Leila y por desgracia para Jack, la casa de Vivían a la de ella estaba a una hora de distancia y como le gustaba mucho caminar por la noche decidió que eran un buen momento para eso. Sin embargo, la menor no se dio cuenta cuando al pasar junto a dos hombres ellos empezaron a seguirla; para llegar a su casa tenía que pasar por un largo callejón, normalmente no era un problema…

Pero ahora sí lo era

Jack tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que esos dos tipos si quiera llegaran a rosarla con sus sucias y asquerosas manos. No tardo en tener una gran idea, convirtiéndose en su nube negra paso al lado de Leila tirando sus audífonos, ella los recogió y tal como esperaba se los coloco en lugar de volver a guardarlos. Y como ella disfrutaba de oír música a máximo volumen…ella no oiría lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Cuando ambos hombres ya estaban muy adentro del callejón, un gran bote de basura obstruyo su camino, impidiendo que pudieran seguir siguiendo a la castaña. Luego, otro bote cerró la salida. Ambos estaban confundidos con todo eso, pero no se comparó a como se sintieron cuando un par de garras en sus cabezas.

-Debieron a ver pensado dos veces el querer meterse con MI pequeña niña- después de eso lanzo una de sus maniáticas y psicópatas risas antes de empezar a jugar con ellos.

 **5 horas después**

Leila salía de su baño ya con su pijama puesto y cepillándose los dientes. Se acercó a su computadora y al ver que ya eran las 12:30 opto por apagarla e ir a dormir, mañana tenia escuela y además…ya quería tener ese mismo sueño para sentir la seguridad de esas garras.

Sonaba raro pero eso no era lo importante.

Tomo a Lili, se arropo y no tardo nada a en caer dormida. Pocos minutos después, Jack entro, solo que…manchado de mucha sangre. Pero sin perder tiempo ni molestándose en limpiarse, se hinco y paseo sus garras por sobre el rostro de su amada niña pero sin tocarlo.

-Perdón por tardar tanto mi amor pero tenía que dejarles a esos dos residuos de sociedad en claro que TU solo perteneces a alguien…a MI- dicho esto se acercó a su mejilla para depositarle un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios –escucha muy bien esto Leili, que quede en tu subconsciente…descuartizare, quemare, mutilare o en resumen acabare con la miserable vida de quien intente alejarte de mi lado- decía al mismo tiempo que contemplaba la sangre en sus garras para después pasar estas por la mejilla de Leila

-Y más te vale a ti no interesarte en alguien más…o me veré obligado en la triste consecuencia de mantenerte conmigo…literalmente te mantendría vigilada cada segundo y nadie aparte de mi sabría de tu existencia-

Y una vez que acabo su elaborado "discurso de propiedad" empezó con la rutina diaria de acariciar el rostro y el cabello de su amada Leila. No sin antes tomarle una foto a su rostro impasible y con un notable rastro de sangre que iba de su quijada hasta la altura de su ojo izquierdo.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Eran las 7:30 am y todos se encontraban en el comedor desayunando mientras veían la televisión. En eso Leila llegaba aun con su pijama morado sin dejar de tocarse la mejilla izquierda y viendo a todos lados como si buscara algo. Por alguna razón, había despertado con manchas de sangre…

…con marcas de garras.

Aun estando muy distraída se sentó junto a Lucio y después de dar los buenos días empezó su desayuno.

-Pongan las luchas- dijo Lucio sin importarle hablar con la boca llena

-No, veremos las noticias- sentencio su padre al mismo tiempo que le cambiaba

-Ups, voy tarde, nos vemos al rato los amo- decía Laura al mismo tiempo que salía directo a su trabajo

-Yo también me voy chicos, vuelvo al rato y Lucio…cuida a tu hermana y Leila…-

-Ya se, ya se…no cruzare la cerca electrificada, tranquilo papi no lo hare- dijo con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, hasta el rato-

-Hasta el rato- y así ambos hermanos se quedaron solos

-Ahora voy a poder ver las luchas- anuncio tomando el control

-No, pon el canal de cocina ¡quiero ver los cuchillos!- grito haciendo un puchero

-Pues ahora te aguantes… ¡oh los asesinatos! Veamos esto y después la luchas-

… _en otras noticias, se encontraron dos cuerpos totalmente irreconocibles. Vamos a enlazarnos con nuestra compañera Reina._

 _-Hola y muchas gracias José. Ahora mismo me encuentro en el lugar donde hombres fueron encontrados a la mitad de un callejón muy concurrido, la autopsia indica que el asesino los apuñalo múltiples veces con lo que parecían ser cuchillos, lo extraño es que todos parecieron ser incrustados al mismo tiempo en todas dichas ocasiones. Además, los sujetos muestran haber sido separados de sus placas dentales al igual que con sus ojos y varios órganos cuando aún seguían con vida…-_

 _-_ Auch, ese si es un asesino- menciono la castaña para que su hermano le diera la razón

-… _lo más curioso de todo esto es que el asesino ha dejado una nota con la misma sangre de sus víctimas-_

La cámara enfoco a la pared donde con sangre que aun escurría decía: "Nadie debe tocar lo que es mío. Quien se acerque a ella tendrá el mismo final Jajajajaja"

-Wow, eso es tan sangrientamente…romántico- suspiro Leila con una sonrisa

-Espero que la enamorada piense igual que tu o habrá sido en vano- comento Lucio divertido

Pero entonces Leila se percató de algo que la dejo estática. Al final de la nota se notaba como el asesino se limpió las manos restregándolas contra la pared…y justo ahí había una marca de garras…como la que tenía cuando despertó.

-¿En qué estoy metida?- se preguntó así misma

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Sé que me tarde varios milenios solares en actualizar(¿?) pero por fin aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo. Por cierto, ¿a cuántos de ustedes les gusta Transformers? Porque a mí me encanta. Bueno, nos leemos después.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**

 **¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1, fuera!**


End file.
